


Limerick: Positively More!

by Readingrat



Category: House M.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 16:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6292195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingrat/pseuds/Readingrat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by the <i>Positively House/Wilson</i> challenge at LJ</p>
            </blockquote>





	Limerick: Positively More!

A doctor created by Shore

Found sex with his girlfriends a bore,

So he went to bed

With his best friend instead.

"Oh my goodness," he said. "Gimme more!"


End file.
